daemonicswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Water Temple
Location Enter the Circle of Power south of the Black Citadel in Undead Cove area. Enemies * Claytor - Lvl 63 * Ancient Hydra - Lvl 80 * Sea Giant Behemoth - Lvl 100 * Water Guardian - Lvl 125 * Murloc Guardian - Lvl 175 Miniboss * Hydraek - Lvl 200 * Hydra King - Lvl 200 Boss Walkthrough # Upon entering the Water Temple, walk up in between the four statues in front of you and use the pick to dig up a Water Temple Key at the "?'''" symbol. # Walk to your left and buy 1 or 2 of the transport boats from the Shipyard (I suggest the Stallions or Juggernauts). Go straight to the door to the North and exit your ship so your Backpack opens the door. Get back in your ship and enter with BOTH ships if you bought 2. Leave one next to the door. # You're now in the main room. You'll need to go to the north part of the deep water behind the artistic waterfall, you'll find a switch there. Activate the switch with your hero, careful there could be some Hydras or Claytors on your way. Get into your ship and sail as fast as you can to the Southeast, you will see an open door. # Go through the door direction East part of the new room. Be quick because the switch is timed. #* There is also a musician behind the rocks (use the right song to destroy the rocks), who will teach you a new Song. #* This is also the location of the Gem of Time Fragment 3 if the Gem of Time has been shattered. # Once you hit the switch with your Character, jump into your boat and sail back to the main room, and go to the west side. You'll find another open door. Jump out of your ship and maintain your ship in the main room. With your hero, follow the path to the north, then east. # Upon following the path, you'll see another Whale Statue, similar to the ones in front of the temple. Stop there to dig up a key, then continue following the path to the east to find the mini-boss of the dungeon : the Murloc Guardian, who drops the Water Temple Boss Key. Once the mini-boss is defeated, it opens a new door in the main room where the artistic waterfall is, to the north west. Take your ship and jump in. Right next to the opened door in the east is another door which you can open with a Water Temple Key, go in the room and activate the switch. Get back to your ship, climb aboard and sail again through the door just near of this one (west). # Sail to the north east and you will see a switch, activate it, then follow the path to the south with your hero and you will see a new open door. # Once in this room you have 3 choices : ## Hit the lever (it's hidden by the environment, near the chest somewhere in the rocks) ## Dig up something special ''(Unconfirmed)' ## Flood of monsters (Behemoths and Claytors) # Hit the 2 levers and leave this room, follow the path to the north until you see a blocked path by an elevator who has to be activated with the switch in the north. # Sail through the door(east) and north east you will see a switch, activate it and go back to the door. Now the path isn't blocked anymore cause the elevator was activated by the switch.Let your hero here for the moment. alright, move your ship to the main room where the artistic fountain is, to the east you will see a closed door in the deep waters, just wait here with your ship until it will be unlocked in next step. # Let's get back to your hero. Pass the elevator then go to the south direction the mini room where the switch is. Lure a mob into the switch, cause you cannot activate it with your hero. It will unlock the door where your ship is. Take your ship and move to the other side of the door and wait here with it. # With your hero, get out from the little room where the switch is and go to the west, you will see a corridor with at the end, a lever to press. Press it and it will open the locked door where your ship is at the moment. Take your ship and pass through this door (basically your ship should be in the same area as your hero now). # From here you have 2 choices : ## Climb on your ship and sail to the east, unload from your ship and move through the fake wall to the east. Here you can crack the chest and get the Element of Water, a required part for the Elemental. ## Go fight Hydra King, boss of the dungeon to the south right after the door but you will need the Water Temple Boss Key. Category:Dungeons Category:Locations